


La Belle Et La Bete

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masal AU
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayat zalim ve acımasızdı. Bencil ve günahkâr insanlarla dolu bu dünyada iyi bir adam olmaktansa canavar olmayı yeğlemişti.</p><p>Keyword: Bağ</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Belle Et La Bete

Dalları gökyüzüne ulaşan ağaçların arasında yer edinmiş büyük şatoya, batan güneşin kızıllığı vururken sarı saçları altın gibi parlayan genç bir kız mutfağa açılan kapının biraz ötesinde bir yavru kediye süt veriyordu. Uzun saçları sol omzundan aşağı sarkıyordu, akşam güneşi yüzünün sağına, beyaz yanağına, kıvrılmış dudak kenarına ve biçimli burnuna vuruyordu. Mavi gözleri şefkat doluydu, hatırı sayılır miktarda korku da barındırıyorlardı. Sık sık şatoya ve bahçeye göz gezdiriyordu. Görülmek istemiyor gibiydi.

Saklandığı perdenin arkasından onu izlemekte olan adam hafifçe iç çekerek pencerenin önünden çekildi ve kalın kumaşı çekerek odayı ışıktan mahrum bıraktı. Güneşi sevmiyordu, kendisi için fazla neşeli, fazla iç açıcıydı. Gülümsemeyi unutan bir adam için gereksiz ve rahatsız ediciydi. Karanlığı tercih ederdi o. Bir canavar için en makbulü kalbi kadar koyu bir karanlıktı.

Mumla aydınlatılan masasına dönerken kedi besleyen genç kızı düşünüyordu. Şefkat dolu bakışlarının altında yatan, gizleyemediği korku aklından çıkmıyordu. Narcissa ondan ölesiye korkuyordu, tıpkı kentteki diğer insanlar gibi. Ansızın ortaya çıkıp kükremesini bekliyordu herhalde. Başka biri olsa tereddüt etmeden yapardı da. Ama söz konusu kişi, o güzel kız olduğunda, nedenini bilmediği bir çekingenlik kaplıyordu içini.

Bahçesinden yalnızca bir tane gül koparmak isteyen babasını ölümle tehdit etmişti. Buna karşın, babasının hayatını kurtarmak adına onunla yaşamayı kabul eden genç kıza bahçeyi istediği gibi kullanma izni vermişti. Kız, güllere elini sürmemeye özen gösteriyordu fakat hepsini koparsa bile Severus, ona kızamayacağını biliyordu.

Narcissa tuhaf bir şekilde etkilemişti onu. İlk başta bunun sebebinin kızın tarifsiz güzelliği olduğunu zannetmiş, etkisinin geçeceğini düşünmüştü. Ama geçmemişti. Aksine, her geçen gün ona olan ilgisi katbekat artmıştı.

Yemekte onunla oturup mavi gözlerini seyrediyordu, kendini Narcissa’ya bakmaktan alıkoyamıyordu. Sesine, kokusuna, varlığına alışmıştı; güzel yüzünü izlemek günlük aktivitesi haline gelmişti adeta.

Öfkeyle masanın üzerindeki kitaplara vurdu elinin tersiyle. Deri cilt altındaki narin yapraklar hışırdayarak yere düşerken avuçlarını masaya dayadı ve siyah saçlarla çevrili başını önüne eğdi. Sinirliydi. Hayatını alt üst eden bu kıza, müptelası olduğu mavi gözlerine, öpmek için derin bir arzu duyduğu pembe dudaklarına sinirliydi. Önüne çıkan herkese esip gürlemiş olan Severus Snape, hayatında ilk defa bir insanın karşısında ne yapacağını, nasıl davranacağını bilemiyordu.

Daha önce tatmadığı duygular tarafından ele geçirilmişti. Merhametin ne demek olduğunu bilmeyen bu adam, genç kızın hatalı bulduğu davranışlarını görmezden geliyordu. Oysa bugüne kadar kimsenin gözünün yaşına bakmamıştı. Şefkatin nasıl bir şey olduğunu ilk defa mavi gözlerde görmüştü ve içten içe kendisine de öyle bakmalarını istemişti. Kahkaha atmasını yasakladığı halde Narcissa’nın kahkahasını duyabilmek için içi gidiyordu. Çünkü o tatlı ses sayesinde mutluluğu tadıyordu.

Narcissa’ya ev işleri yaptırarak, çamaşır ve bulaşık yıkatarak onu gözünde değersizleştirmeye çalışmıştı ama başarılı olamamıştı. Genç kızı hala sahip olduğu en değerli şey olarak görüyor, onu koruma içgüdüsünün önüne geçemiyordu. Kendine itiraf edemese de Narcissa’ya bağlanmış gibiydi, şatoyu onsuz düşünemez olmuştu.

Narcissa'nın gözünde hiçbir değeri yoktu muhtemelen. Severus'u zalim bir adam olarak görüyor olmalıydı. Küçük kızlar, canavarları sevmezdi. Onu suçlayamazdı, böyle olmayı kendisi seçmişti. Hayatla ve kendisine tek bir güzel gün bile bahşetmeyen dünyayla ancak bu şekilde baş edebiliyordu. Hayat zalim ve acımasızdı, buna karşılık o da zalim ve acımasız olmuştu. Bencil ve günahkâr insanlarla dolu bu dünyada iyi bir adam olmaktansa canavar olmayı yeğlemişti.

Yıllarca çabalayarak ördüğü duvarları, bir kız tarafından yıkılıyordu şimdi. Tuğlalar tek tek düşerken o, seyretmekten başka bir şey yapamıyordu. Canavar kimliğinin altına saklayarak ölüme terk ettiği adamın dışarı çıkmak istediğini fark ediyor ama buna izin vermiyordu. İnkar etmek istese de içten içe biliyordu, bir gün o adam galip gelecekti.

Severus tatmadığı son duygunun da bedenini sardığını hissettiğinde derinlere gömülmüş o adam geri gelecek ve canavarı sonsuza kadar susturacaktı. O duyguya aşk deniyordu ve Severus Snape, mavi gözlere bakarak gülümsediği gün Narcissa'ya aşık olacaktı.

**Author's Note:**

> Kısa oldu ama ikinci vize zamanında ancak bu kadar oldu.


End file.
